


一不小心拆了哥哥的cp

by Qiyewenhuaszd



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiyewenhuaszd/pseuds/Qiyewenhuaszd
Relationships: 光电潇应 - Relationship, 嘉闻 - Relationship, 焉然一潇 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	一不小心拆了哥哥的cp

小甜饼 超甜ooc  
坐标轴预警 不能接受勿进  
微量光电潇应，绝大部分是嘉闻

1.

"喂，闻闻，得麻烦你帮我个忙了。"

2.

翟闻闻接到电话就赶到医院，看着躺在病床上的哥哥翟潇潇一脸懵逼。

"事情就是这样。需要你顶替一下你哥去超新星录制几天。"翟潇潇一脸苦瓜样地晃了晃自己打着石膏吊起来的腿。

"可是，我什么都不会啊！会暴露的吧。"翟闻闻摆出一个比哥哥更苦瓜的苦瓜脸。

闻闻自问从没上过镜，也没有哥哥的爱豆技能，为什么他一个普普通通随处可见的码农要承受这些。

"放心，什么都不用做，开场舞我今天上午已经跳了，你就去看台区坐着当个东部赛区的吉祥物就好。"

翟潇潇看到闻闻开始动摇，抓住机会继续洗脑："我已经跟光光说好了，你有什么事就找他。"顿了顿，嘴一翘，眼睛迅速氤氲出一些泪花，"求求你了，我这辈子没求过人。"

翟闻闻翻了个白眼。拜托！20年了，他还不知道吗，他这个哥哥惯会撒娇卖乖，他怎么可能还吃这一套。

3.

然而，善良的翟闻闻还是决定帮帮这个因为练车撞折腿的哥哥，毕竟他也可爱且魅力四射，迷人却不失风度。

4.

夏之光等了好久，终于看见翟闻闻出现了。

"闻闻，过来坐吧。"

"嗯嗯。"

5.

翟闻闻坐在角落里，低头不停在刷着手机。

【"潇潇出来了，夏之光马上跑去接老婆。gdxyszd！（潇潇光光从入口处出来.GIF）"】

[什么嘛，我哥看到会吃醋的！]

没错，翟闻闻答应帮哥哥还有一个原因，他是哥哥最忠实的fw。

虽然知道gdxy已经私下里美帝了，可这并不妨碍他继续嗑哥哥的其他cp，尤其是焉然一潇。

闻闻是个有事业心的粉丝，他决定帮哥哥冲冲kpi！

好吧，是帮他嗑的cp冲业绩！

6.

"嘉嘉！"翟闻闻一屁股坐在焉栩嘉旁边。

"嗯？"焉栩嘉挑挑眉，有些好奇今天的翟潇潇怎么这么热情。

他下意识瞄了眼夏之光。

嗯？居然没反应？？？

平时翟潇潇靠他稍微近一点，夏之光不是就要眼神凌迟他无数次了吗？

没办法，因为焉然一潇被誉为"大岛初恋"，即便光电潇应一夜美帝，仍然不影响亚洲醋王夏之光把自己当作假想情敌。

7.

闻闻是个诚实的小孩，他虽然想让cp美帝，可也不能让哥哥在队友眼里红杏出墙。

于是他凑近焉栩嘉，扒拉着他的肩膀，用手挡住，悄悄对焉栩嘉说："我是翟闻闻。"

焉栩嘉愣了愣，很快就接受了这个设定。

别人不知道，但他们团里的人都知道，翟潇潇有个双胞胎弟弟翟闻闻，两人长得几乎一模一样。看他们视频通话的时候，就知道闻闻比潇潇还要皮。

比如现在，他就看见翟闻闻在倒腾翟潇潇的fanclub。

闻闻把潇潇的头像换成了一张"机动车驾驶证"，在清一色的壶壶团证件照中显得十分突出。

他在心里默默想，粉丝看见就该刷#翟潇潇 叛逆#的词条了。

只有自己知道，#翟闻闻 叛逆#。

哦，夏之光应该也知道。

焉栩嘉掏出自己的手机一看，一众"R1SE-xxx"中的"R1SE-翟fc小助手"是那么的出淤泥而不染，濯清涟而不妖。真像他哥翟潇潇用过的微信头像"好运莲莲"。

一刷，又看见张颜齐顶着个"R1SE-张颜齐齐"的ID评论了："你怎么可以改这么多次？！我才刚刚cosplay你。"

哦，忘了提，他哥翟潇潇之前就不走寻常路，把ID改成了"R1SE-翟潇潇潇"。

焉栩嘉心想，笨蛋兄妹果然是真的。再加个翟闻闻吧，笨蛋三兄妹。

翟闻闻对fc的辣鸡系统非常不满，忍不住抱怨："为什么头像和名字必须一起改？"

他只是想帮哥哥改个头像以表考驾照的决心而已，太麻烦了！

想了想，翟闻闻又臭屁地加了一句"还不如我编的码呢 啧"

fc情报员气得火速赶来，却受到了翟闻闻对黑暗势力的奋起反抗。

8.

焉栩嘉眼看战况即将升级，连忙从闻闻手中扣出手机，拉着闻闻的手腕让他陪自己去抓娃娃。

闻闻虽然很懵逼，但这并不妨碍他的内心放烟花，我的cp美帝了！！！焉然一潇是真的！

9.

两人跑去角落抓娃娃，焉栩嘉本想展示一下自己的高超技术，给翟潇潇的弟弟留一个好的第一印象。

没想到，娃娃机不作美。

他想，一定是娃娃机的问题，不关他的事。

可是为什么，翟闻闻这么快就抓起来了？还是两个！！！

焉栩嘉抓烦了，偏偏翟闻闻此刻又朝自己炫耀他的娃娃。

焉栩嘉就朝翟闻闻伸手，作势要抢娃娃。

翟闻闻居然善良地朝他递了递。

好吧，他错了。翟闻闻就是在逗他！

焉栩嘉这下直接上了手，一下扣住翟闻闻就把两个娃娃抢过来，搂在怀里就快速逃跑。

翟闻闻只好摊了摊手，自己嗑的cp之一要抢自己的娃娃，当然是给了，就当作是送给他俩的结婚礼物吧哈哈哈哈哈。

10.

这两人抓娃娃抓得忘我，小情侣一般的扭打让焉然一潇迅速冲进内环。

翟闻闻接到哥哥的电话后，表达了深刻的反思，并为自己解释"潇潇，我要是跟你的光光营业，你今晚就得磨刀霍霍向闻闻了！"

电话那头的翟潇潇捕捉到"你的光光"这四个字，就好心情地放过了自己的弟弟。

弟弟虽然成天嗑他cp，可提焉栩嘉提得比谁都多。

潇潇想，自己这也是为弟弟创造了一个机会。#潇潇 全世界最好的哥哥#

11.

翟闻闻通完电话就听到场馆内李昀锐破纪录获得跳高冠军的播报。

闻闻想，小林是哥哥的好朋友，自己得去给个拥抱，恭喜一下。

不过，这抱起来转圈圈是什么操作？

闻闻虽然很懵逼，却被小林的喜悦感染到，也瞬间笑成了朵娇花。

但是，焉栩嘉可就没这么开心了。

两人一松开，焉栩嘉就大力把翟闻闻拉走，一路快步走到休息室。

12.

闻闻还在放空，没有听清焉栩嘉刚刚说了什么。

又见焉栩嘉拉起自己的手指解锁了自己的手机，输入电话加上微信，一套下来行云流水。

闻闻又懵逼了。他的微信头像是焉然一潇超话里cp粉p的结婚照！

翟闻闻觉得，自己脑子里的编码也出bug了。

焉栩嘉深深地盯了一会儿翟闻闻，大眼睛一眨，就把人揽进怀里。

咔嚓咔嚓，苹果前置自拍就好了。

不行！这太直男了！

闻闻虽然还没反应过来焉栩嘉在干嘛，但他凭着本能调出了美颜相机，往后一步靠近身后人的怀里，摆出甜甜的笑，就按下快门。

焉栩嘉又拿过闻闻的手机，把照片发给自己后，就还给了闻闻，顺便附带上一句："别嗑什么狗屁的焉然一潇了，嗑嘉闻吧。"

"嘉闻？"闻闻大大的脑袋装着大大的疑惑。

"我和你啊。小笨笨。"

13.

焉然一潇超话疯了，原因无他，焉栩嘉终于发了和翟潇潇的合照！

超话一片婚礼现场的红火氛围，但一个拥有众多粉丝的大粉"翟闻闻闻"却叛逆地叫嚣："焉然一潇是假的！嘉闻才是真的！"

虽然不知道嘉闻是哪里冒出来的，也不妨碍cp粉愤怒沸腾地跑到翟闻闻的微博下大骂："你疯了！焉然一潇世最真！你怎么敢跟潇潇抢嘉嘉！"

14.

不过，闻闻倒没被骂多久，因为焉栩嘉又冒出来发微博了："和小可爱@翟闻闻闻 正在加温 "

15.

闻闻很遗憾自己没能让焉然一潇再冲一冲榜。

不过，收获了一个男朋友还是不错的。

嘉闻这匹cp黑马也令他深感欣慰。

——————


End file.
